


Baldur's Gate Gift Exchange 2019

by ddtiel



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddtiel/pseuds/ddtiel





	Baldur's Gate Gift Exchange 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blinkdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkdog/gifts).



Hope you like it! 

Happy Baldur's Gate Day!


End file.
